herofandomcom-20200223-history
Remilia Scarlet
Remilia Scarlet is a character from Touhou Project who makes her debut in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil as the final boss. She is a vampire and the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the mistress of Sakuya Izayoi, Hong Meiling and the fairy maids. She's also the older sister (and guardian) of Flandre Scarlet. Though her appearance (and often behavior) is childlike, and seems nonthreatening, she has fearsome magical powers and a reputation to match, being known throughout Gensokyo as the dangerous "Scarlet Devil." Like all vampires she is photosensitive and weakens when exposed to sunlight, so she typically remains inside her mansion (which has few windows to prevent light getting in) during the day and emerges during the night. While she is naturally known to drink human blood, her light appetite means her victims almost never die from their wounds. While her behavior is usually self-centered and somewhat bratty, it is possible to befriend her, however, humans and youkai alike prefer to avoid her. Her name, appearance, house, and clothing all indicate she is European in origin and emigrated to Japan many years ago (Her reason is unknown). She claims to be a descendant of the world's most notorious vampire, Count Vlad Ţepeş Dracul, but this is a bald-faced lie. Story In Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Remilia decided to release a mist over Gensokyo to block out the sun and let her move freely during the day; after her scheme was discovered and halted, she was forced to use a parasol to shade herself when she wanted to move around during daylight hours (as mentioned in Immaterial and Missing Power). In Imperishable Night she headed out to punish the ones who took the full moon from the night sky since the fighting would be at night. In Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, she settles her "own" investigation by ordering Sakuya to drag the suspects to her, in order to find the culprit, figuring later that the culprit is above the mountains, where she is very prone to the light. Appearance *Red eyes, short light-blue hair, pair of black bat-like wings on back. Wears a pink mob cap and dress, with bright red trimming. Noticeably short. *(Touhou 7.5 and 10.5, alternate outfit (Palette) ) Dress is red instead of pink and her hair is also blonde. This color scheme seems vaguely familiar... *(Touhou 6, 7.5 and 10.5) Same as above, but she wears a necklace featuring something like Caduceus. Personality While she tries to cultivate the image of a mysterious and frightening vampire aristocrat, Remilia is as childish as her appearance suggests. Her long lifetime has only served to make her grow bored more quickly, and she prizes anything she finds novel. In Silent Sinner in Blue she allows herself to be manipulated by Yukari Yakumo, simply because the alternative would be boring. The other residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion spend much of their time catering to Remilia's odd whims (including numerous parties), but she appreciates their efforts and treats them with respect. Relationships *Flandre Scarlet (Younger sister) *Patchouli Knowledge (Friend) *Sakuya Izayoi (Chief maid) *Hong Meiling (Gatekeeper) *Koakuma (Unknown) Trivia *Due to "The Young Descendant of Tepes", the title of the prelude theme to the final boss stage of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she has been sometimes linked to Count Dracula's lineage. This is because Dracula's full name is Vlad Ţepeş Dracul. However, ZUN denied that she is related to the Dracul family, although in character, Remilia herself asserts that she is a descendant of Ţepeş. Some fandom state that she is lying however. *Like most vampires, Remilia has the power of shapeshifting at her disposal and can change into a bat. However, unlike most vampires, her wings remain visible even when she is in human form, making it impossible to pass herself off completely as a human. *In Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Remilia stated that when she arrived in Gensokyo, she killed all the other vampires that habited there, but later, it was revealed that Remilia lied to Hidea no Akyu in some facts. So this maybe a lie. *Remilia is not only Sakuya's master but the one who gave Sakuya her name (according to Perfect Memento). Considering Sakuya's murky past and the unlikelihood of a human becoming a vampire's servant, the leading theory is that Sakuya was once a vampire hunter, and Remilia earned Sakuya's servitude by besting her in combat. *According to Gensokyo's timeline, Remilia was born in the year 1502, making her, as well as her sister and Toyosatomimi no Miko, three of very few characters whose birth dates are actually known. *One of Remilia's weapons is the Gungnir, a spear that is described as having the ability to always hit its mark. Like Flandre's signature weapon, Remilia's Gungnir holds a strong magic, but at a lesser level than Flandre's Lævateinn. *It is quite coincidental that Remilia's appearance was in the 6th Touhou game. She is the Stage 6 boss, and the player will fight through 6 spell cards on that stage on any playable difficulty (Remilia has 5 spell cards total and Sakuya has 1 on that stage). When these numbers are all put together, it reads "666", best known as the "Number Of The Beast". *Some fan works have postulated that Remilia uses her power to manipulate fate unconsciously. Otherwise, it would be far too great a power. For instance, if she was able to control a person's fate actively, she could have made it Reimu's fate to lose to her. However, ZUN has hinted otherwise in Sakuya's Perfect Memento in Strict Sense article, where Akyu has speculated that Remilia may have manipulated Sakuya's fate in such a way that she could have a more friendly relationship with other human beings. Should that prove to be true, it would mean that Remilia can indeed intentionally, or at least consciously, manipulate fate. *In Unthinkable Natural Law, if the player places a custom parasol system card in Remilia's deck, she'll be able to fight in stages outside. *One of her Scarlet Weather Rhapsody palettes resembles Flandre Scarlet. Another looks very similar to Koakuma. Another palette resembles Mai or Sakuya Izayoi. The others alternate pallets in Touhou Hisoutensoku resemble Patchouli Knowledge, Hong Meiling, respectively. *Remilia does have a European appearance. It could also be that she's from Romania. But that isn't sure. *Remilia Scarlet's theme, Septette for the Dead Princess, is based on Beethoven Virus Piano Sonata NO.8 in C minor, Op 13 "Pathetique" 3 Rondo: Allegro. Gallery Profile RemiliaSWR.png|Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Other Appearance Remilia_Scarlet_full_1227579.jpg|Koumajou Densetsu: Scarlet Symphony Remilia_Scarlet_full_1227668.jpg|Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem Img_remilia.png|Musou Kakyou: A Summer Day's Dream Remilia_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Remilia_2.png|Touhou Pocket War 2nd (Korindou Ver.) Remilia_3.png|Remilia as Dracula from Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd TMRemilia.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Remilia.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Mmremilia.png|MegaMari Merchansise Griffon_remilia_scarlet01_(2).jpg Griffon_remilia_scarlet_Gungnir.jpg Griffon_remilia_scarlet2.jpg Griffon_remilia_scarlet012.jpg Griffon_remilia_scarlet01(4).jpg Griffon_remilia_scarlet01_(3).jpg Toranoana_remilia_scarlet01.jpg Toranoana_touhou07.jpg Kadoushoujo_remilia_001.jpg Azone_remilia_scarlet05.jpg 8526aad5ac49a50e540e14ee3e7d3131.jpg Liquildstone_mameshiki_remilia_scarlet01.jpg Gift_remilia_scarlet01_(1).jpg 11remilia0.jpg Gift_remilia_scarlet01.jpg OhnoRaptors13228013733.jpeg Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Charismatic Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Related to Villain Category:Arrogant